


One of them is missing

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, poor Felix needs some cuddles after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Felix has a nightmare. It does not feature Carver. At least not the way it should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kittenmage from I_hate_mages_no_you_don't gave me the prompt 'one of them is missing' for Felix/Carver a few days ago. My mind jumped straight into existential angst. I'm evil like that~  
> Previously posted on tumblr.

„One of them is missing.“  
Felix turned around and looked at Nathaniel with a frown. „How do you mean? Commander.“ The archer simply sighed and sat down on the rock next to him. „One of them is missing. Sigrun and I could only sense two of them coming back. So one is missing... or worse.“  
One of them... and they didn't know who it was. Had no idea which one of them would not come back to the safety of the keep with them. One of them.  
He sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. What should he even hope for? He didn't want to lose any of them... After a while, there was a sound further down in the corridor, and he could hear Sigrun's voice, and then an answer from... Oghren? So the dwarf made it back. Not surprisingly, considering his alcoholic breath could probably even kill darkspawn from a considerable distance.   
He stood as the footsteps drew nearer, dizzy with worry and anxiety. And then, they were coming around the corner. Sigrun, Oghren, and... Bethany. A very pale, withdrawn looking Bethany.  
And no sign of Carver.   
No Carver.  
He heard something, and looked up to see Bethany's mouth moving, forming shapes that vaguely resembled his name. But Felix couldn't understand her, or didn't want to. His head was swimming, and his vision was blurring suddenly.   
No Carver.  
He turned towards the tunnel, and his feet carried him further in again without even sparing a thought about it. It was only Nathaniel's firm hand that held him back from marching down into the Deep Roads in search of the only one that mattered. The only one who could not be left behind. It was simply impossible. He refused to accept it. Carver was there, somewhere, struggling alone, and Felix had to go and help him. He didn't even realise he was fighting against Nathaniel's hold, too caught up in thoughts of his Carver, of needing to go to him.  
In the end, it took Nathaniel, Sigrun, and Oghren threatening to just club him over the head before he let himself be dragged along, only pretending to listen to arguments that they were all tired and sore and didn't have any rations anymore, that they needed backup to come look for Carver. He knew those were only platitudes anyway. They didn't plan on really coming back, he could see it in their faces. Lying pack, all of them.  
He let himself be dragged along, staring at the ground and not paying attention to anything else around him. There was nothing that mattered after all. How could there be, without him? How could they all just... go on? Just move away as if nothing had happened?  
He knew that he was being unfair, that Bethany was having as hard a time walking away as he did, but he could not really find it in himself to care at this moment. There was just one thing he wanted, and he would never have that again.  
Never again....  
He looked up suddenly, seeing where they had gone. He was sure he had been walking towards the exit, but now... he knew it was The Mother he was looking at, the one they had slain before he had come here, but she was wearing Carver's face... Carver... his Carver!!

He woke with a scream, and sat up, dizzy from the fast movement and breathing heavily. He looked around, taking in his room. He was in his room... back in Vigil's keep... safe... He sighed, leaning back against his pillows. Another nightmare. Another dream of losing the one that meant the most to him. Maybe it was time to tell him... tell Carver how he felt. How much he meant to the mage.  
His door creaked, and he jumped a little. Squinting, he looked agains the slit of light falling into the room, and a familiar silhouette squeezed itself through the door.  
„I heard you screaming.“ was all Carver said before he sat on the mattress and made his way under the blankets. Soon, there were strong arms around him and the scent of just Carver enveloped him.   
„You're safe here.“ He felt the man's lips as he whispered into his ear, and all he could do was just smile. It didn't matter if he was safe, as long as Carver was safe. So he smiled, and nodded, already drifting back off, relaxing in his lover's arms.  
„I love you, too.“

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at blueelvewithwings.tumblr.com~


End file.
